The Uncle from Beacon Hills
by Calm Times
Summary: After the death of her mom, Marley has no choice but, to move in with her Uncle John.
1. Chapter 1

An: Ok so to make up for me not updating meet the hales as much as I should I'm doing another Glee Teen Wolf crossover. I'm running low on ideas for meet the hales so if you have any ideas let me know thanks. Anyway on with the crossover.

Summary: After the death of her mom, Marley has no choice but, to move in with her Uncle John.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. I don't own Teen wolf or any of it's characters.

Lima, Ohio

Marley couldn't believe it, her mom couldn't be dead. She just saw her ten minutes ago, and she was fine. She was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when one of the nurses came up to her.

"Sweety, I'm afraid you can't stay here." She said. "Can I call anyone for you?" She asked.

"My mom was the only person I had left." Marley told the nurse.

"Well, it said on your mom's record that she has a brother." One of the male nurses said. "Do you want us to call him?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't have anyone but, him." She told him.

"Ok, I'll call him." He said. "I'll be right back."

Beacon Hills

John Stilinski was getting home from work, when he heard the house phone ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, is this John Stilinski?" A man asked.

"It is." John answered. "Who is this?"

"I'm Kevin Grant, from Lima, Ohio's general hospital." The man, Kevin said. "It's about your sister's daughter."

"Marley?" John asked. "Is she ok?"

"Physically she's fine." Kevin told the worried Uncle. "Your sister passed away about an hour ago, and your the only family member we can contact. That makes you responsible for her."

"Ok, I live in California." John told him. "It will take me awhile to get there, can she stay with a friend?" He asked.

"Let me ask her." Kevin said, after a slight pause Kevin was back. "She says that she can stay with her friend Unique."

"Tell her that I'll be there as soon as possible and to have some of her things pack." John said.

An: So, since it's new the first chapter is short. What do you think should I continue it or quit it. Let me know. Again if you have any ideas for meet the hales it would be appreciated. Please read and review. Good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

An: So, how is it going? Are you getting tired of waiting for me to do a Sterek fan fiction? Well the time is coming I have a Sterek one that's almost ready for me to post so keep your eyes open. Unfortunately this is not it sorry, but there is a little Sterek in here. This is not supernatural.

After the funeral.

She was nervous about meeting her Uncle, who was supposed to be here by now. She didn't know a lot about her Uncle John other than he lives in California, her mom never talked about him.

She was sitting with Unique in her room when there was a knock on the front door. "Marley!" Mrs. Adam called up. "Your Uncle is here."

John was nervous for three reasons, one his son was home alone, two he was meeting his niece for the first time, and three he didn't know anything about her. He lost contact with his sister after she moved away to go to college.

When he got to her friends house he got out of his son's Jeep and walked up to the front door and knocked. A woman with dark skin and black hair answered the door. "Hello," She said. "can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yeah I'm John Stilinski." He told her. "I'm here to pick up my niece Marley? I was told she was staying here."

"Oh, yes." The woman said. "Please, come in. I'll just get her for you."

"Thank you." He said walking into the small home.

Marley was freaking out. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked Unique.

"Go down and say hello." Unique answered.

"I hardly know him and I'm supposed to go and live with him." She told Unique.

"I know." Unique said, rubbing Marley's back. "How about we go down together."

"Ok." She told her friend.

Marley got off of Unique's bed and the two of them walked down the stairs together. When they got down stairs she Unique's mom talking to a man with light brown hair, he was wearing a black t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hi." He said. "You must be Marley." He said, looking at her.

"Yeah." She told him.

"I'm your uncle John." He told her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I guess." She said, taking her bags from Unique. "Thank you, for letting me stay here Mrs. Adams."

"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Adams said.

Marley then followed her uncle out of the house and put her stuff in the back of Jeep and got in. Once her uncle was in, he started the jeep and they started the long trip from Ohio to California.

An: So it's short again. There will be more soon, also there will be more of the glee characters. Please read and review. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

An: Here we go, chapter 3 of "The Uncle from Beacon Hills."

Chapter 3

"Well, we're here." Uncle John said, as we pulled into a driveway to a small house, that currently had a silver car sitting in the driveway. "It looks like Stiles' boyfriend is here."

"Who's Stiles?" Marley asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her uncle said. "Stiles is my son, your cousin."

"Who's car is that?" She asked him, as they both got out of the car.

"That would be, your cousin's boyfriend Jackson." Uncle John told her, as he unloaded her bags. "Let's go introduce you."

"Ok." She said, following him into the house.

Once they were inside, she was met by a skinny boy with pale skin, light brown hair, wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, and another man who was cleary a jock and worked out more then the other. The second guy had dark blonde hair that was perfectly styled, his skin tone was a little darker then the first guys, he was wearing a black shirt with a blue denim jacket over it, with blue skinny jeans.

"Mr. Stilinski." The second guy said. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Jackson." Her uncle said.

"I should thank you, for letting me stay here." The guy she now knew as Jackson said.

"Hi, I'm your cousin Stiles." The first guys said.

"I'm Marley." She told him.

"Jackson and I, will show you to your room." Stiles said.

"Ok." She said. "Thank you, for letting me stay here uncle John."

"Of course." He said. "You're family."

An: I hope you liked it. I might just end it here I'm not sure. Anyway please read and review. Good bye.


End file.
